Rise of The Brave Tangled Guardians
by OnyxCryLotus
Summary: Just a little something I wrote a while ago.. Before Jack met Jamie, there was some other people that could see him. Please review and tell me what you think..!


CROSSOVER – RISE OF THE BRAVE TANGLED GUARDIANS.

The place that Jack Frost visits the most is Burke. Because it snows nine months a year, and hails the other three. He didn't find anyone that could see him but this dragon. He was the only one of his kind, apparently. A 'Night Fury'. He was also alone until this year. He has an owner, or more like a 'best friend of another species'. He's the son of the leader of the Burke vikings, Hiccup.  
Hiccup is a scrawny looking boy, but he's very brave, smart and resourceful. It's thanks to him that the dragons and the Vikings can live in harmony. Yes there are some problems with them from time to time but it's normal, no? Not everyone can constantly be happy.

Speaking of happy people, there is a pretty unhappy red-haired girl that is approaching the viking island with her family. It's the princess Merida. Her father here for a yearly landlord's meeting. One other kingdom will be coming to Burke except for them. She's not unhappy to be going out at sea, but it's the fact that she had to be with her brothers and her mother at the same time. She wanted to go out and explore but 'a princess should stay put and behave'.  
The other ship approaching was form the SunDrop Kingdom. They were they richest and wealthiest kingdom of the three. They had recently found their lost princess after 18 long years. They weren't the most powerful anymore, since Burke had acquired the help of dragons but they were still the richest. Their lost princess stood at the edge of the deck, smiling with her hands close to her chest. A man came behind her and hugged her.  
"Whoa there," he smiled. "You know you could fall off."  
"Oh Eugene, don't worry!" the princess smiled back. "What's wrong with a little water anyways?"

When both ships arrived at destination, Stoick, hiccup's father welcomed them with open arms.  
"Welcome old friends!" he grinned. "Please, make yourselves at home!"  
Merida's father jumped down from the ship and took a manly handshake from Stoick.  
"Good to see you, old chum!"  
The SunDrop king approached them both.  
"Hello." she waved and smiled.  
Both larger men pulled him into a tight three-way hug, laughing.  
While the two queens were socialzing about their kids, the 'kids' in question slowly sneaked away from the deck.  
"I heard this place had dragons." Rapunzel whispered to her husband.  
"What?" he mouted with worry. "Dragons?"

On the other ship, Merida slipped away easily. She took her bow and a few arrows, and silently slipped to the top of the cliff, her usually noticible red hair tied in a voluminous ponytail and covered in a hood.  
"Sorry."  
"S'cuse me."  
"Coming through."  
She whispered those appologetic words every now and then. She was following a floating white-haired figure in the sky. Looks like this place has more than just dragons.

Fergus, Merida's father had seen his daughter slip away but didn't try to stop her. No matter how she styled her hair, there was always that one curly strand sticking out. He saw the prince and princess of the SunDrop kingdom sneak out behind her daughter and chuckled.  
"Ah, children." he said.  
"What?"  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, realizing that he said that aloud. "It's nothing. What were we talking about?"

Jack flew below the Night Fury. Toothless was looking down to him and smiling from time to time, his eyes sparkling. Jack grinned back, chuckling.  
"Toothless, let's land here." His rider said.  
Oh, right, he was also there.  
Toothless landed in the middle of a frozen lake, where Hiccup had found him. Frozen lakes... That didn't bring very good memory in Jack. But he came closer to the duo anyways.  
Hiccup checked the wing in the back. He kneeled down and examined it throughly.  
"It looks okay.." he sighed.

A figure imerged fron the bushes. Pointing an arrow at the three figures. It was Merida. Toothless growled.  
"A Night Fury." she said in awe, holding her bow down a little. "Then you must be Hiccup."  
"Uh, yes, yes I am Hiccup." he stuttered, surprised by her heavy accent.  
Jack chuckled. "Wow you could actually decrypt what she was saying?"  
"What? You don't understand what I'm saying?" she frowned, stepping closer to Jack.  
Wait, what?


End file.
